En las Vegas
by SweetieMor
Summary: El fic pasa durante el capítulo 2x08 "La mujer de la arena". Booth convence a Brennan para salir a tomar unas copas, que pasara despues....
1. Chapter 1

En Las Vegas…

**Hola!!**

Aquí mi primer fic de Bones, espero que os guste!!

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**En Las Vegas…**

**Capítulo 1**

Cuando la vió salir del baño, se le cayó la boca al suelo, Huesos estaba realmente hermosa, siempre fue una mujer muy hermosa, pero ahora estaba aun más. Booth se había quedado mudo incapaz de decir nada…..

-Booth?- Brennan al notar su reacción se ruborizo

-eemm... s...si- dijo tartamudeando-el vestido te queda muy bien-

-gracias. Bueno ¿empezamos ya con el caso?-

-Ahora?, primero deberíamos cenar-

-Si no lo recuerdas Booth estamos aquí trabajando no de vacaciones-

-Pero también necesitamos comer-

-Sabes que el ser huma…-antes de terminar su frase Booth le cortó

-eehh para, para, ahora mismo vamos a ir a cenar digas lo que digas-

-Vale-dijo con resignación

Salieron de la habitación, y bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar al comedor del Hotel, rápidamente se sentaron en una mesa y un camarero les trajo la cena.

- Y después por donde empezamos a investigar?-

-hoy?, mejor lo dejamos ya para mañana-

-Booth te lo he dicho antes, no estamos aquí de vacaciones-

-Pero aún nos quedan unos cuantos días por aquí, aprovechemos lo que no queda de este-

-Está bien-

-¿Qué?... Te parece bien que no hagamos nada. Estas muy cambiada-

-No estoy cambiada, además yo también quiero aprovechas este día. No me conoces lo suficiente-

-Te conozco muy bien Huesos-

-Deja de llamarme Huesos-

Siguieron hablando, cuando se dieron cuenta ya habían terminado de cenar.

-¿Y ahora a donde vamos?-

-¿Qué a donde vamos?, pues a dormir que mañana si que tenemos que empezar con el caso-

-Si todavía es muy pronto, vamos por ahí a tomar algo-

- ¿¡Qué?!... no, no, no…-

-Venga Huesos-

Booth la agarro por las manos y se acerco mas a ella, sus bocas estaban a escasos centímetros, el tuvo la necesidad de besarla, pero no lo hizo.

A Brennan cosas parecidas le pasaban por la cabeza, pero enseguida penso- somos compañeros, no podemos, esto no. Pero aun así me puedo divertir un poco- y separándose de el acepto y los dos se fueron.

Enseguida encontraron un bar, el sitio estaba escasamente iluminado, con una pista de baile en el centro y muchas personas alrededor. Se acercaron hasta la barra, pidieron una copa y esa acompaño a otra y esa fue seguida de otra y de otra….

(Continuara)

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Ahora si queréis que continué, dejadme algún review.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Holass!!

Gracias por todos lo reviews, de verdad ¡¡me encantaron!!

Bueno, pues sin más aquí tenéis el Capítulo 2.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Capítulo 2**

La luz de la mañana empezaba a meterse a través de las cortinas y a darle de lleno en la cara. Durante un momento no sabia donde estaba, como había llegado hasta allí... algo a su lado empezó a moverse y la agarraba por la cintura, sentía la respiración de una persona en su nuca… intento moverse pero cada vez la agarraba mas fuerte

B- ¿Huesos?- murmuro alguien a su lado.

¿Huesos?, solo había una persona que la llamaba así-pensaba mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca.

H- Booth- grito sin darse cuenta.

Los dos saltaron de la cama, llevándose la mano a la cabeza, obviamente los dos tenían una gran resaca.

H- ¿Qué ha pasado? No me acuerdo de nada-

B- solo se que bebimos mucho-

H-eso ya lo se, pero como he podido llegar a esto. Dime por favor que debajo de esa sabana no estas desnudo-

B-emm...no, bueno si... ¿tu?-

H-¡¡También!! Oh dios, oh dios-Huesos empezó a moverse por la habitación, hasta que picaron a la puerta.

-Servicio de habitaciones- volvieron a picar a la puerta.-Señores Booth les traemos el desayuno-

B-oohh, Booht mírate el dedo-los dos se miraron, cada uno llevaba un anillo. No podía ser se habían casado….

Volvieron a picar a la puerta- les dejamos aquí el desayuno si desean algo llamen a recepción.

Booth y Brennan aun seguían mirando el anillo que cada uno llevaba.

Booth fue el primero en romper el hielo.

B- creo que nos hemos casado-

H- ¡¿que!? No es posible no es posible-

B- todo a punta a que si-

H- pero no nos acordamos de nada-

B- eso es normal, después de lo que bebimos-

H- te veo muy sonriente, ¿no lo habrás hecho a propósito?

B- ¿que he hecho yo?-

H- tu insiste en fuera a cenar contigo y en que después fuéramos por ahí, seguro que tu me emborrachaste.

B- la que bebiste fuiste tú, además yo también estaba borracho y no me acuerdo de nada-

H- esta bien, pero entonces ¿como el servicio de habitaciones sabe que nos casamos?

B- igual se lo dijimos en recepción, y tampoco estamos en la habitación que habíamos cogido antes.

H- entonces tendremos que ir a investigar-

B- ¿el caso o lo nuestro?-

H- las dos cosas, antes me voy a duchar y a vestir- cogió su ropa y se metió en el baño.

Booth se sentó en la cama y se quedo mirando al anillo, se había casado con Huesos, mientras pensaba eso sin darse cuenta se le dibujo una sonrisa en la cara….

(Continuara)

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Ahora si os gustado, ya sabéis, ¡¡dejarme un review!!


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola!

Bueno, ya que esta tarde un poco, pero es que no tenia mucha inspiración, espero que el próximo tarde menos tiempo, pero no prometo nada. jejeje

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Capítulo 3**

Al cabo unos minutos Brennan salió del baño ya cambiada.

H- Vamos-

B- Esta bien- ya se había puesto su ropa – Pero ¿Qué vamos hacer? Resolver el caso o lo nuestro-

H- Creo que ir empezando por las dos estaría…-

Acaban de salir de su habitación e iban a coger el ascensor.

-Lo sentimos, pero el ascensor se encuentra fuera de servicio- le dijo un hombre con un mono de trabajo puesto.

Así que bajaron las escaleras en silencio, y fue un silencio bastante prolongado ya que se encontraban en la novena planta. Llegaron a la recepción del hotel

H- Perdone –dijo a un hombre que había allí, vestido con una chaqueta con las insignias del hotel.

-Ah! Señores Booth- les saludo alegremente-¿Qué tal la noche? Supongo que bien eh?-dijo mirando hacia ellos y sonriendo picadamente.

B—Mire nos gustaría saber como llegamos aquí, en que circunstancias…-

-No le entiendo señor, entraron caminado por la puerta principal- dijo con una sonrisa.

H- Lo que queremos saber es si sabe si vinimos borrachos y que le dijimos-

-¿Borrachos?-preguntó sorprendido- No que va, me dijeron que os acababais de casar y que les subiésemos el desayuno por la mañana.-

Booth y Brennan se miraron entre si, eso que les decían les parecía muy raro. Se despidieron del recepcionista y salieron fuera.

H- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?-

B- Vayamos al bar donde estuvimos anoche-

Cogieron un taxi y fueron hasta allí. Entraron y por suerte solo se encontraba el camarero.

-¡Hola!- les saludo.

H- ¿se acuerda de nosotros?-

-¡Claro! Si anoche estuvimos hablando tranquilamente los tres-

B- pero sabe que pasa que no nos acordamos de nada, debimos de beber.-

-Que raro, porque no estaban borrachos cuando se marcharon-

H- y… ¿de que hablamos?-

-Me estaban diciendo que se acababan de casar y que se querían- dije después de un rato rebusco algo detrás de la barra y les saco una caja rectangular – Ayer se dejaron el video de la boda aquí-

Brennan cogió rápidamente el video.

B- Muchas gracias ¿sabe si podríamos ver el video aquí? es urgente- le preguntó al camarero.

-Sí, vengan por aquí-

Los llevo hasta una pequeña sala donde había un sofá y una televisión con un video. Después el camarero salio y los dejo solos.

B- Bueno, haya vamos…-puso el video

**(Continuara…)**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Ahora, lo mismo que digo siempre, si os gusto, ya sabeis lo que teneis que hacer ¡¡Dejarme un review!!


End file.
